Forgotten Birthday Sadness
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Sasuke reflects on past birthdays.


**This is a sort drabbled about Sasuke and his sucky birthdays. Since today is his birthday I decided I wanted to write something for him. There are a few spoilers in here so read at your own risk. It does contain narusasu so if u don't like them or don't like yaoi click the back button. or exit the screen because you have been warned. So if you** **were too lazy to read this it was your own fault. Anyway on with the story!!!**

* * *

July 23rd my birthday, if I hadn't looked at the calendar today I don't think I would have noticed. I never celebrated my birthday after the tragic end of my family.

In my opinion I should have never been born. Why had I been born? Just to be put in the shadow of my older brother and never be noticed.

To me that seemed like the wrong reason to even exist. So why celebrate? There was no one to celebrate with.

If I celebrated by myself it would just make me feel pathetic and then I might realize how lonely I truly was. After my parents death I was too numb to even notice my birthday.

Once I tried to celebrate by myself, I sat in my room and surrounded myself with some of my stuffed animals.

I sang happy birthday to myself and ate a cupcake one of my fan girls had given me.

I didn't like sweets that much then but once a year seemed fine since it was a special occasion the cakes my mom made me always tasted the best to me.

The animals didn't sing back nor did they clap and tell me happy birthday Sasuke. There were no presents and a cake my mother made for me.

My semi-liking of sweets turned to hate that day. There was just silence mind piercing silence.

Then the tears came after realizing no one would ever sing happy birthday to me ever again. The pain of being completely alone was too much.

I never thought of my birthday again. I just got older year after year.

My birthday was always acknowledged by my fan girls that didn't stop once I got put in team seven with Sakura.

Every year she'd tell me happy birthday and try to give me some kind of sweet food I of course didn't like. Naruto would always just glare at me, he was mad I was getting attention from Sakura and he wasn't.

While in truth I wanted her as far away from me as humanly possible. I did my best to ignore her and kept pretending it wasn't my birthday.

I didn't understand why she even tried. I always ignored her and she would always be disappointed after I ruined her plan to try to make me happy.

Why couldn't she get the hint that it wasn't working? But being Sakura she never got the hint and year after year she just ended up with more disappointment. Then one year Team seven completely surprised me.

They took me out to eat with them and then took me to a hill where we looked up at the stars for hours.

No Sakura annoying me and no Naruto shouting insults at me for stealing Sakura from him. When was the blonde going to get that I didn't want her?

Honestly it was the best birthday I'd had in years.

Simplicity like these was nice just a warm summer night and millions of stars to gaze at searching and finding millions of pictures hidden in them.

It was the best night I'd had in years. I could go home for one night and not be affected by the never ending silence.

I slept without nightmares of Itachi haunting my mind; I slept so peacefully the stars on the back of my eyelids.

My luck of having nice birthdays vanished when I ran off to Orochimaru. If he realized it was my birthday his sick idea of celebrating was raping me.

A price I had to pay in order to gain the power I needed to kill my brother. Once I killed Orochimaru I figured he paid for what he'd put me through.

I never mentioned my birthday after that not to Suigetsu, Karin or Juggo. They never asked I never told them.

Once I had killed Itachi my mind was too overwhelmed. I went back to Konoha in a state of confusion. Tsunade helped me work out all the things in my mind that were utterly fucked up.

After a lot of pleading from Naruto she let me stay under the condition that I was put on house arrest for six months to prove I was sane and that I wouldn't run off again.

She wouldn't send me back to my home afraid that I would go crazy so she made me live with Naruto. Naruto was to be my guard and make sure I didn't leave.

The first night I was there he yelled about how much he missed me and how he searched and searched for me.

How he was so angry at me for leaving and how worthless he felt when he couldn't stop me. He told me how much stronger he'd gotten and that if I ever tried to leave again that I wouldn't be able to get past him.

He finally started crying and what was weird was that I started crying too. I hadn't cried in so long and somehow his words opened some door that let out all the emotions I'd held in for so long. I stayed wrapped in Naruto's arms that night both of us afraid to let go. Like the other would vanish if we did.

Slowly summer came and again came my birthday which is today. I was walking into the Kitchen when I noticed that the date was circled in red. I wondered if Naruto had planned to do something for his birthday.

But what could he do? Its not like I could go anywhere, I was under house arrest. I tried not to think about it has I got lunch and sat down at the table. Naruto came home shortly before sunset, he told me to get ready that we were going somewhere.

"Naruto I cant go anywhere, I'm under house arrest remember?" "I know, Sasuke but you can go somewhere as long as I'm with you." "So get ready." I sighed getting up, heading for the bathroom.

As soon as I was ready he dragged me out the door. He held my wrist tightly has he led me through the streets of Konoha.

I had no Idea where he was taking me and he seemed to be in a hurry to get to wherever he was taking me. I sighed "Dobe, where the heck are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough were almost there." We were on the outskirts of Konoha now, when he finally stopped I was shocked by where he'd taken me.

We were standing on a hill on the very edges of the village. Where we were we had a perfect view of the sunset, I stood in awe for a moment before Naruto pulled on my arm signaling me to sit down.

I sat down next to him looking out at the colors of the sky as the sun sunk lower into the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto asked from beside me. "It is, why did you bring me here."

I asked turning my head to look at him. "I wanted to get you out of the house and I thought you might like this."

"I do thank you for bringing me here, dobe." "Your welcome teme." We were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"Sasuke I have something I want to tell you." I turned back at him, he looked nervous and his voice sounded shaky. What did he want to ask me that had him acting this way?

"Sasuke I –I ..." He paused as if trying to gather himself. "I love you, Sasuke I have since we were younger but I never really realized it."

"There was this feeling I had once you left once you left and I finally figured out what this feeling is." "Its love I love you."

I was shocked my eyes widened, what was I supposed to say?

I was lost for words until he looked at me his shining blue eyes looked at me so deeply and loving as he searched my expression for some kind of answer.

My eyes softened I had always had this annoying feeling that I couldn't ever shake off about the blonde.

When he looked at me my heart would start beating real fast and I longed for him to touch me.

I knew what this feeling was, I loved him I had loved him for as long as he had loved me.

I smiled "I love you too, Naruto." "I've loved you for a long time but I never new what it was that I was feeling for you."

"Whenever I was around you I had these butterflies in my stomach." "I didn't know why my heart hurt so bad when I left." Naruto smiled

"I felt heartbroken too." He leaned closer touching his lips to mine. He held my face in his hands."

I love you, don't ever leave me again." "I love you too and I never will." He kissed me again, then leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." He said leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Thank you Naruto, this is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Your welcome" he said pulling me back up. He put his arms around me and I leaned my head on his chest as we watched the sun set.

Maybe not all birthdays completely sucked. This one was the best I'd had in a while, being held in Naruto's arms watching as the sin set illuminating the colors around us was perfect.

Completely perfect and I new that the rest of my birthdays could be spent like this and wouldn't have to be forgotten. I wouldn't be alone anymore, now I had Naruto.

* * *

happy birthday Sasuke!!!!! Oh and if u dont like sasuke dont flame at me about it!!

The end I hope you liked it. Review plz.


End file.
